Waves from the Deep Dream
by summerartist
Summary: Jim is determined to snap Spock out of his dour mood and coerce him into going on shore leave. When the captain makes a careless mistake, Kirk's enthusiasm threatens to put him in a watery grave. Friendship and hurt/comfort fic with Spock, McCoy, and Kirk
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Thank you for the encouragement on my last Star Trek fic! Now that I'm more deeply immersed in the fandom, I'm getting a plethora of unusual plot bunnies. This one is going to seesaw between angst and humor with a focus on Spock, Kirk, and McCoy.

* * *

The Enterprise had undergone unusual missions before. Starfleet was not above sending them a curveball in the form of long classified missions in uncharted territory or even enemy territory. The officers of the Enterprise approved of the advanced learning experiences these voyages brought.

One thing that they found distasteful was the separation of crewmembers that took place for these covert missions. Scotty and Uhura had been noticeably absent for the duration of these past few weeks. They had been temporarily transferred. The Enterprise was working with a skeleton crew, sometimes literally taking on double the work for weeks on end.

Kirk had politely, but firmly demanded a break. All of his best men were not at their peak performance. Hell, even Spock was sitting slumped in his chair. They were, thankfully, granted shore leave on a peaceful Federation planet or space station of their choice. Spock seemed to take the news with secret consternation, if his stony silences and terse words were any indication.

Spock had helped with the proceedings of finding a suitable planet to take leave on. After a half hour of research, Spock found the perfect hideaway planet within only an hour of warp travel. When Spock had run a background check on it, he found that it was uninhabited, varying from lush with vegetation to hot desert. The planet was called Mactabilis. It was an unfortunate name that did not suit its pleasant description.

Kirk and Spock had asked to be given clearance on some of the classified files about the planet to no avail. It was a curious occurrence, but not unheard of. The Federation had many scientists vying for claims to study significant planets. In their age, scientific competition and profit from breakthroughs still existed; it had existed since the beginning of scientific study. There were given strict orders to turn a blind eye to anything that might have changed on the surface of Mactabilis.

Kirk had agreed to the orders but kept to himself that he would still run multiple scans on the planet before he let anyone beam down. He was not going to risk the lives of any of his crew because a possessive scientist had the ear of the President of the Federation of Planets.

They had scanned the planet extensively for any dangerous matter. So far, the scanners had turned up plants that were about as poisonous as a euphorbia pulcherrima, also known as a poinsettia. The local flora and fauna were therefore classified as harmless. Life reading scans showed that the planet life forms consisted mainly of rodents and scavengers and very little in the way of predators.

Spock had been acting strange since the whole plan for leave had been conceived. Then again, who could say what an emotional norm for a half-Vulcan was? Yet, everyone felt some disquiet about the way the first officer had been acting.

While in the rec room, Sulu had tried to engage Spock in a game before they went on leave

"Commander, would you like to join me in Tecteress? Pavel and Chapel are going to play too." The helmsman offered.

"I think that unwise, Mr. Sulu. I would be an insufficient partner." Spock had said quietly.

"But you're amazing at Tecteress. We need 4 players for ze game." Chekov reminded him.

"Please, it's been an age since I've played." Miss Chapel said in a pleading tone.

"I said I would be ill qualified. You would not wish for me to join. I do not find such social games as easy you do." Spock had snapped.

They stared at him and Spock started to wish he had never entered the rec room.

"But ve like your company." Chekov said quietly.

"You should not desire the company of a half-breed, Ensign." Spock had left them gaping after him in confusion.

A few hours after the incident, the bewildered officers had gone to Kirk, entreating him to do something about his friend's strange mood. Jim devised a way to start putting Spock's mind on other things. Perhaps if Spock had something to look forward to, he might be snapped out of his sullen state of mind.

Kirk had though that Spock would want to go to New Vulcan on leave with him at some later time. He had mentioned it casually to Spock only to have the idea abruptly shot down. Spock had tried to convince the captain that he was a low rung on the ladder of Vulcan hierarchy, and that the residents of New Vulcan would not desire a visit from him. Disturbed by the conversation, Kirk had let the matter drop.

As a half-Vulcan, Spock could not feel irritation, or loneliness, or at least that is what he told his captain and the crew. Yet, something was niggling at his precise brain, a foreign unsettled emotion that grew more intense when the crew went on shore leave.

It was always Spock's custom to stay aboard the ship, despite Jim's insistence that he join them on the planet surface. Spock's definition of relaxation was not running around on a potentially volatile planet for the excuse of "soaking in the sun" as the captain phrased it.

The excessive exposure to photons was not necessary for the continuation of his logical mind and body. Though, he understood that humans craved light because of the endorphins released in the brain when exposed to photons, like a plant that needed photosynthesis.

He wondered what the captain would say if he told him that Kirk functioned like one large, unnecessarily intelligent flower.

The captain would likely laugh. Spock's human side seemed to take an inexplicable interest in making Kirk laugh. It was a musical sound, slightly high pitched and with an abundance of vibrato. His lyre would never be able to replicate such a sound. That was likely the logical reason for his desire to hear it repeated.

Spock had not heard the captain laugh of late. It could have been due to sheer exhaustion or it could have been dismay over Spock's coldness during his predicament. Whatever the case, the first officer doubted that Kirk's happiness could depend solely on him.

* * *

That morning before they started to beam down for shore leave, Spock finally went in for a routine physical. With no pressing matters to engage him and the rest of the crew, it seemed like an appropriate time to get the checkup out of the way.

What he had not been counting on was that the impending vacation had put their Chief Medical Officer in an uncommonly spritely mood. Spock would go so far as to call it the attitude of a doting father. Doubtless the good doctor had paternal instincts, but Spock had never been on the receiving end of them. Responding appropriately to his advice was proving to be a challenge.

Doctor McCoy was insistent that Spock stop referring to his human half as a separate entity.

"You are not human on the left half and Vulcan on the right, so stop trying to draw a line." McCoy had said gruffly near the end of his physical exam.

"That is an illogical presumption, doctor. Why would I wish to draw-" Spock started.

McCoy hastened to explain.

"I don't mean literally. I'm trying to say that you're always dividing yourself when trying to say what you think. You always say that your 'Vulcan half' or your 'human half' would respond in a certain way. It's a bit like a multiple personality disorder in humans." McCoy informed him.

Spock's eyes widened slightly. He had never compared it to a disorder. McCoy hesitantly sat down on the biobed beside him. The Vulcan stiffened. Spock realized that the doctor was using his close proximity as a sign meant to indicate that he was in a friendly atmosphere.

"Look, I know you don't take my medical advice very seriously, which is why I'm always chasing you down for your yearly physical. But, I think you should start thinking of yourself just as 'Spock.'"

Spock raised an eyebrow imperiously at him. McCoy soon realized that he had to clarify his thoughts.

"I'm not saying you should stop acting Vulcan around Vulcans, or more human around humans. I'm saying that you should start accepting that you are both at the same time, that it is not an illogical flaw of nature, or whatever fool thought you have running around in your head about it. You should not have to explain or make excuses for it. The people who become offended by it are usually not worth your time."

Spock's only response was to blink rapidly, as if he thought his pointed ears were betraying him. Had not McCoy been the most vocal about advising Spock to reject his Vulcan heritage in the past?

"I hope you know that Jim accepts you as you are. He probably understands you more than you understand yourself. Take my advice; don't let that friendship go to waste." McCoy said softly.

"Another 'nugget of wisdom' doctor?" Spock said dryly.

"Yes, you would be surprised about how many of them I can hide in my compact brain." McCoy had smirked.

Spock had found the conversation unhelpfully distracting from the work he wished to get done once the crew and the doctor left. It was no secret that Spock wanted to rise in the ranks someday, but that time was not now.

While the captain and the crew were away, Spock fully intended to continue his studies in diplomacy. It would be a logical skill to practice in light of future captaincy.

* * *

Beaming down was a short process once they had achieved orbit. Spock oversaw the proceedings. Fully intending to study afterwards, Spock had visited the transporter room. He watched Chekov, Sulu, and McCoy beam down.

Next went nurses, engineers, and his science department, equipped with tricorders to double check their information about the vegetative life. The skeleton crew did not take long to transfer down. Some of them brought with them a small satchel with a change of clothes. Spock realized that the crew conversations had mostly focused on swimming.

Swimming was an acceptable recreational activity on the Earth-like planet. It would keep the crew healthy with both physical and emotional benefits. Spock found himself nodding with approval as he noted the bags of swimwear the crewmen were bringing and wearing, presumably, under their uniforms.

Spock frowned, feeling as if he were missing something. Only the transporter technician remained after beaming down the crew. Then it hit him. He had not seen the captain beam down. Warily, he went in search of his superior.

Spock wandered the corridor, sudden suppositions and theories about the captain's disappearance disturbed him. His pace picked up, thinking of assassins, vengeful crewmen, and all manner of unpleasant things the captain could have run into. He was not a paranoid being by nature, but James T. Kirk had a habit attracting endless amounts of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock found the captain in the first place he looked. Kirk had remained on the bridge. He appeared to have been waiting for him. His cool blue eyes matched his poker face. He was sitting in his chair, elbows propped up on the armrests. His fingertips were pressed together contemplatively. Something about his posture hinted at an impending lecture.

"The doctor reported to me that you were in peak health." The captain said casually.

Spock nodded.

"He also reported to me that you were brooding and suffering mild depression." Kirk added.

The first officer frowned.

"Vulcans do not 'brood' or feel depression, captain. Such unofficial terms should not apply to-"

"There you go again." Kirk said contritely.

"I fail to detect your meaning." Spock arched an eyebrow.

"You were giving me an 'education' on Vulcans. Why don't you give me an education on you?" Kirk snapped.

Spock appeared to have been startled speechless, so Kirk continued talking.

"You've been saying things like that more and more. I don't want to hear that your culture doesn't feel emotions. In fact, all I've seen is evidence to the contrary."

Spock could neither confirm nor deny Kirk's statement without aggravating the captain more, so he remained silent.

"I also don't want to hear that you think you should be acting more like a human. It's been driving me up the wall hearing you talk so critically about yourself lately. I've even considered writing a report and having you recommended for psychotherapy." Kirk drove the seriousness of the topic home by connecting it to duty.

The statement about the report was a partial lie. Kirk would not recommend Spock for psychotherapy unless he thought Spock's newfound aversion to himself drastically impacted his competency. If the Federation knew that he thought Spock needed therapy, a full investigation would commence. He did not want to put Spock through that. All that his first officer really needed was to talk to a trusted friend. Scratch that, he needed some time to relax first. If that failed, then Jim and Bones would have to concoct a scheme.

"Just come down to the planet with me, Spock. Hang out with the crew recreationally. Don't do any additional research right now or you'll go mad, or at least despondent. I can make it an order." Kirk said gently, but his tone could not entirely mask the threat behind it.

"I fail to see the problem with my recent actions that cause you concern for my mental wellbeing." Spock seemed to ignore the suggestion.

"It isn't your actions so much as your attitude. At first I thought you were just missing Uhura's presence. But you haven't been talking to anyone while off duty, not even me. And the things you've been saying have been freaking Bones out. He told me that he thinks you're having something akin to an identity crisis. I agree with him." Kirk said quietly.

Spock was actually scowling at him. Kirk blinked. He had not elicited a response from the Vulcan like that since Kirk had first boarded the Enterprise. Spock had since then been angered by other individuals, but rarely had he been truly angry at Jim since Narada. Though Spock was unlikely to choke him over the consul again, Kirk still maintained a safe distance from his friend.

"Spock." He said softly.

The first officer's features relaxed slightly as he searched Kirk's eyes. The captain let all of his worry and care for Spock bleed through his gaze.

"I just want to help." Jim said with complete sincerity.

Spock blinked, surveying his captain. He felt his indignation give way to Kirk's honest gaze. The first officer slowly nodded and tilted his head down slightly.

"What would you suggest?" Spock's tone was even.

Kirk stood up from his chair and approached his first officer. He slung a friendly arm over Spock's shoulders. Spock flinched only mildly.

"Beam down with me and walk around for a bit. Take in the unfiltered air. Take your tricorder with you if it makes you happy." Kirk smiled encouragingly at him.

Kirk's joy of having him this close after their weeks of silence seemed to permeate the air. It was like breathing in the cool desert atmosphere after rainfall. Spock's shoulders were no longer tensed under the captain's arm. Spock did not lean into the touch, but nor did he reject the tactile contact.

Taking Spock's compliant attitude as a victory, Kirk hastily steered them away to their separate cabins to gather their gear. Kirk had taken time to change, tugging on his swim trunks and throwing on a casual t-shirt. Kirk knew that the crew was planning on finding somewhere to swim straight after the beam down. Perhaps the captain could convince Spock for a dip. No doubt Doctor McCoy would find that to be an amusing predicament. Could Vulcans even swim? He supposed they would find out.

Spock met him back in the hallway. He was carrying only his tricorder and phaser, still looking impeccable in his customary uniform. He eyed Kirk's gold colored swim trunks with an incredulous raised eyebrow, but withheld comment.

Impervious to Spock's dubious regard, Kirk led the way to the transporter room. He started talking animatedly about the different plant forms they were about to encounter. Spock could tell that though Jim had genuine curiosity for all things scientific, he had started the conversation for Spock's benefit.

Spock reluctantly found himself warming to the topic and they were still talking of terran plant genetics when they were beamed down. The transporter room technician had looked utterly bored in their presence.

As they materialized, Spock immediately began to regret wearing his long sleeves and full length trousers. He might be always mildly chilled aboard the Enterprise, but the atmosphere on the planet was hot and humid.

They immediately heard splashing, cheerful yelling, and chatting close by. Jim and Spock turned in the direction of the noise. They walked through a small copse of trees and saw a creek. It was large and surrounded by lush, tropical overgrowth. The water was greenish blue and it sparkled in the sun. It was sheltered by enormous trees and rocks. It looked like something from a Mark Twain novel.

The crew was milling about on the shore and a few were already splashing each other in the water on the shallow end. There was a deeper end that was clustered with more rocks and colorful plant life. Jim made a mental note to himself to explore that later.

Spock stood as still and pale as a specter on the shore, watching the crew's antics. Women were in all types of swimwear, of all different sizes and colors. Some of their alien crewwomen were dressed elaborately in what looked more like sundresses. The men were also all differently clad. Sometimes Jim forgot the sheer amount of species he had on board. They seemed represented well in this skeleton crew. There were 35 individuals swimming or walking along the water's edge.

McCoy was lounging in the water already, bare-chested. He waved languidly to Jim and Spock. Jim broke into a smile upon seeing his friend. The captain threw off his shirt, nearly hitting Spock in the face with it. Kirk pelted across the bank and dived into the water. The almighty splash sent annoyed voices his way.

Nearly rolling his eyes, Spock walked along the shore with his tricorder. Some of the shore plants looked unfamiliar. A fern with bright blue fronds caught his attention and he crouched down and scanned it for a moment. After taking the readings he stood and walked towards the large rocks along the water's edge.

Climbing nimbly up onto a particularly large sedimentary rock, Spock watched the captain swim around like an excited puppy. He was laughing heartily and splashing the other crew members childishly. When Jim saw Spock watching, he swam over to survey the Vulcan in turn. Spock looked as unflappably perfect and pristine as ever in the warm climate. He also had the same serious expression.

"Come on, Spock. The water's warm!" Jim called with a sunny, juvenile grin.

"I shall trust your judgment in this matter, captain. But I prefer to remain on the ground. I have more tests to conduct on the local flora and fauna." Spock said coolly.

"Oh come on Spock. We're on shore leave. You should relax and come socialize." Jim shot a dazed, charmed look at the women officers splashing each other and sunning themselves on the creek rocks.

"Noted, captain. But, I endeavor to spend this shore leave on the shore." Spock raised an eyebrow imperiously.

"Why? Can't you swim?" The captain swam closer to the bank, looking up at his Vulcan friend imploringly.

"Yes, captain. But, as I said-" Spock went wide-eyed as Kirk rose out of the water, stepping onto the rock that Spock was perched on. Water was running off him onto the boulders, splashing Spock's feet. Spock stood still, looking hilariously bewildered.

Kirk's damp hand snatched up the data pad from his grasp and tossed it gingerly into the grass a few feet away. Spock made an odd squawking noise in protest.

"Captain! That is very delicate equipment!"

Suddenly, Kirk had his arms around his shoulders, pinning Spock's arms to his upper body. They were in a snug embrace. Spock froze at the swift, physical contact. Even while his brain struggled to formulate protestations, his throat closed up, rendering him temporarily mute. Then, the reason for the intimately friendly gesture became known to his frozen brain. Gravity started to tip them over, into the greenish pool of choppy water. With a little bit of twisting for balance from Kirk, they both fell without striking anything.

The shock of the brisk water momentarily overwhelmed the Vulcan as effectively as Jim's hug had. All of the air escaped his mouth, bubbles bursting from his lips and floating into the captain's face. For a brief moment, Kirk's glimmering, playful gaze met his own dazed one in the foggy water. His stunned expression caused Kirk's boyish smile to widen.

Then, Spock was pushing him roughly away. The situation caused him to momentarily forget his Vulcan strength and he pushed with bruising force. Kirk was thrown off and Spock broke the surface, gasping.

He could swim, yes, but it had many years since the Vulcan had resorted to such an activity. It was just as unpleasant as all the other times he had experienced it.

Worse, what the captain termed as "warm" water was like plunging into ice water for the sensitive Vulcan. His heart rate picked up and he swam to the shore with all the urgency of a drowning man. He could hear the captain finally break the surface and watch his hasty retreat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spock!" Jim put all of his bewilderment, shock, anger, and disappointment into his voice.

Spock had ceased listening to his conniving captain. He pulled himself onto the warm rocks by the shore, gasping and dark hair dripping. His fair skin was paler in the sunlight. He coughed out the discolored water, grimacing at the human act. His frailty was disgusting.

"Spock-" Kirk started again.

"I am going back to the ship, captain. I trust you will not need me on duty for the rest of leave." Spock said shortly.

"I'm sorry, okay? Don't go." Kirk wheedled.

Spock raised one sharp eyebrow at the pleading tone. The captain must really desire his presence.

"I have to change my uniform." Spock informed him.

"You'll dry soon enough in the sun. Please just stay." Jim swam closer to the bank.

Spock tilted his head to the side, analyzing. The captain seemed genuinely guilty feeling, or at least he wanted Spock's forgiveness and acceptance. It seemed like an overly emotional response to the petty fight.

"Very well, captain. I will stay on the planet."

Jim's face gained back the warm smile he had worn previously. Interesting, Spock mused. He had never witnessed a human display such candid happiness at the prospect of his continued presence.

"However, I still wish to continue the study of the biological plant matter present. Perhaps I will be able to discover why this planet's information is undisclosed in some of our Federation files." Spock said.

Jim sighed.

"Hey Jim! Get over here. I think I found a life form." Bones called.

Jim sent his first officer a long-suffering look before he joined the doctor and several female officers on the other side of the creek. Spock marched in the opposite direction. His hair was still dripping in an undignified manner and his clothes were sticking stubbornly to his body.

The sun was warming him quickly. He did not shiver for long in the hot, colorful oasis of foreign vegetation. It was like walking through a garden full of tropically colored flora. He paused with interest when his tricorder picked up a readout of a small, but highly acidic flower. Why had their ship scanners not picked this up before? Frowning, Spock adjusted his equipment and explored the soil and growing conditions of the plant.

* * *

Doctor McCoy had thought he had seen a snake, but it proved to be nothing but a shadow. There were tiny fish in the water, but they were just as harmless and skittish as their Terran fish. They were pale and wide-eyed. They looked more like something that would live in Earth's caves.

The officers that had flocked to Bones over the excitement of the potential discovery soon went about their business chatting to their other friends. The women seemed to gather around Sulu and Chekov, who looked to take great pleasure in their company. The female officers seemed to be charming the Russian with a fervor that startled the excitable young man.

"Lucky ducks." Bones had mumbled under his breath as he surveyed a particularly beautiful officer fussing with Chekov's hair while the Ensign grinned and blushed.

"Doctor." A blond woman in a blue suit came over to them.

McCoy seemed to snap to attention at her call. There was the famed Nurse Chapel. She had high cheekbones, intelligent eyes, and an aura of confidence that always made Jim and the doctor pause and pay attention.

Predictably, she started in on shop talk with McCoy. Jim sighed. He remembered that he had been tempted to woo Miss Chapel during their first meeting. Yet, she showed more interest in him as a human being than as a romantic prospect.

She was kind, nurturing, and had a pleasant personality. The nurse took the utmost interest in her job. She seemed first and foremost a researcher and everything else was put on the backburner.

Jim decided to swim for a while to work on his exercise agenda and to distract himself from the sympathetic attentions of his CMO and his head nurse. Bones hardly took notice as he quietly sidled away from the pair and headed for the deeper end.

The water felt pleasantly cool in the warm climate. The rock formations along the banks were enormous. They were probably leftover from ancient glaciers. There were stringy plants coating the rocks and the soil in this section of the creek had thick, gritty sediment.

Jim had gotten so caught up in exploring that he did not realize how far he had swum away from the rest of his crewmen. The rocks now completely obscured him from view as he bobbed on the surface. His feet kicked out to propel himself forward. His toes clipped a small rock shelf of the surrounding boulders. A small zing of pain went through him. It was so slight that he hardly noticed at first. He had felt utterly relaxed, swimming with broad, lazy strokes.

His foot suddenly went tingly and numb. Startled, he stood on the creek bottom, hopping up and down on one leg and contorting around to survey the damage. He twisted up his leg, grabbing his ankle and holding up his foot to examine. He saw a flash of blood. He had a cut on the bottom of his foot between the toes and the heel. It was by no means serious, merely a curiosity. He eyed the rock shelf. There was nothing sharp there.

Letting go of his ankle and shrugging off the pain, he kept on swimming towards the deeper water. His leg was starting to go numb from the cold. Kirk frowned. His lips started to feel tingly and his head ached. When the light-headedness persisted and the heaviness of his body grew, he was forced to admit to himself that he had come into contact with something hazardous.

He was entirely out of sight behind the boulders. Not one member of the crew was looking his direction. Both his legs suddenly went numb from toe to hip and he sank, knees buckling. His eyes were open wide, panicked, trying to see above the foggy water. The strange numbness traveled quickly up his arms.

Before he had time to call out he slipped beneath the surface, feeling his body undergo total paralysis. He desperately held his breath until his lungs were no longer under his control. His last breath escaped in a small burst of bubbles.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock was drawn away from his study of plants by a frantic call of "Jim!"

The doctor's panicked booming voice echoed in the damp atmosphere. He heard the crew start calling for the captain. The splashing noises from the creek grew more frequent.

Spock's tricorder dropped from his hand. The black box hit the soil with a solid thud. Spock was running.

Spock's Vulcan quickness brought him to the water's edge within a minute. He shouted to McCoy and the disturbed crew.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He was swimming towards the deeper area when he vanished. I think he might still be in the water." McCoy shouted over the cacophony of voices.

No one had time to get a device to locate the captain. They had mere seconds to do something if he was still underwater. They were relying on their eyes.

Spock ran along the shore towards the deeper waters where the crew had started to gather to find the missing captain. Spock scanned the water with his eyes. He saw a flash of something pale deep beneath the surface.

The Vulcan did not hesitate for one moment before he dived in. Even though the water felt freezing and the creek bed was riddled with rocks and other potential dangers, he leaped in without any regard to his own safety.

His senses had served him well. Jim was indeed sinking in the water, body fair and limp, unmoving as the dead. The captain's coloring looked sickly green in the discolored water. His gold shorts stood out starkly against his pale skin.

Spock pulled the still man into his arms. Kirk floated against him like an eerie human rag doll, mouth lolling open and eyes closed. Spock kicked towards the surface. When the first officer broke the surface, Kirk moved his head slightly.

The captain winced and coughed harshly in his ear. Spock felt a rush of warmth in his chest. The captain was breathing, albeit taking struggling, wheezing breaths. While the captain tried to clear his lungs, Spock's brow furrowed. The young man seemed able to move his head, but the rest of his body was strangely still.

"Doctor! You are needed here!" Spock called to the searchers.

The medical officer sloshed through the water with some difficulty. Hikaru Sulu swam with him.

"Jim, can you talk?" Spock murmured as McCoy approached closer.

The captain had finished expelling water from his lungs and he answered with a raspy affirmative.

"Did he hurt his back?" McCoy had approached but dared not touch anything yet.

The doctor did not even have to remind Spock to stay still. In his opinion, the first officer looked too frozen with fear to move. They both knew that if Jim's paralysis was due to spinal injury that they would have to be careful to not jostle him one iota. Spock was already regretting his decision to manhandle Jim to the surface. If he had known he would have been gentler.

"M' back's fine." The captain mumbled so quietly that Spock had to strain his hearing to catch it.

"Sulu, go get my medical scanner." McCoy said to the bystander.

"Aye, sir."

"Captain, do you know what happened?" Spock asked insistently.

"My foot. I cut my foot on something and my leg went numb." Jim told them as McCoy studied his face.

"Alright, are you getting any feeling back now, Jim?" McCoy spoke in his professional tone.

"My shoulders feel cold. I think I can move them." Jim sounded hopeful.

"Don't move them!" McCoy said hastily. "Wait until Sulu gets back and then I can scan you."

Jim sighed heavily.

"It's a good thing Spock found you. What were you thinking splitting up from the shore party?" McCoy groused.

"Bones, spare me the lecture." Jim grumbled into Spock's shoulder.

The crew was used to medical emergency situations and kept their distance. A few lingered about and were watching what transpired. Sulu eventually approached, splashing Spock and Jim in his haste to get the equipment to the doctor.

"Thank god for waterproof scanners. I guess I don't have to tell you to hold still." The doctor said wryly.

"Your bedside manner leaves much to be desired, doctor." Spock's voice shook slightly, though from physical strain or emotion it was difficult to tell.

McCoy was already scanning Jim's back. Just as he had hoped, it was fine. McCoy pushed himself below the surface, scanning Jim's motionless legs. There was indeed something wrong with his foot. An object was lodged in it, causing a substance to emanate and spread into Jim's bloodstream from the wound site.

McCoy broke the surface, spluttering. He had been so intent on scanning the captain he had forgotten he had always struggled with holding his breath. He took a moment to breathe before he told them his instructions.

"There's nothing that says we can't move him. Be careful with his foot. There's something still lodged in it." The doctor informed the Vulcan.

Spock nodded and slowly swam back to shore. Jim's fingers twitched as sensation started to flood back into them. Spock and Bones were still grim faced as they dragged Jim onto the shore. Jim had still not gained control over his legs.

McCoy crawled onto the shore beside them. He saw that Spock still had Jim's shoulders propped up against him, keeping a steadying arm clamped around the human's chest.

Jim seemed strangely calm now, as if Spock was pouring his tranquil nature in the captain through their skin contact. At least it was preventing Jim from going into shock. McCoy gently propped Jim's affected leg in his lap, inspecting the wound site.

A spiky ball seemed to be stuck to Jim's skin on the instep of his foot. The captain's eyes grew large upon seeing the object. It was a pale orange ball of striped spines. It looked frighteningly alien and it was stuck deep in his skin.

"That wasn't there before! There was just a cut!" The captain said sharply.

"It looks like a dead sea urchin." McCoy's eyebrows rose up.

The ball of spines twitched.

"Make that an alive sea urchin." The doctor said wonderingly.

"Stop analyzing it and get it off, Bones!" Jim ordered.

McCoy was already digging in his medical kit that Sulu had fetched for him. He had tweezers, surgical tools, cotton padding, and a dermal regenerator at the ready. He took a second to determine the best way to remove it speedily without adding to the damage.

Carefully, McCoy pulled the creature cleanly off and tossed it aside to lie on the ground. He then hasted to stem the bleeding from Jim's foot, putting pressure on the wound. The captain was still looking at the creature warily as if it might leap back on him.

"It doesn't have legs. It's not going anywhere." The doctor assured him.

Spock had let go of his captain and slowly scooted away. He made sure that Jim could hold up his own weight before he moved. Spock crawled over to the creature to examine it. A few of their fellow officers had come to watch the spectacle from the sidelines.

Chekov had leaped nervously back when the doctor had sent the urchin-like creature sailing to the ground. Sulu and a woman stood by him, still dripping from the swim. They stared at the thing with unabashed fascination.

Spock peered at the creature from every angle. He noted that several spines had looked as if they had healed from damage. Chekov pressed his tricorder into Spock's hand. Spock thanked him and studied the creature. He became so enthralled with the readouts that he did not notice the doctor's approach until McCoy was reading over his shoulder.

"I take it that Jim's gonna live." McCoy said.

"Yes, doctor. He was merely stung as the result of the creature's defense mechanism. No more spines linger under his skin?" Spock asked.

"There's nothing else stuck in him. He's just numb from the waist down. That's going to wear off soon?" McCoy asked, though he had already surmised the answer.

"Yes. He should be completely mobile within the hour. This organism's regenerative powers are truly remarkable, doctor. My readings say that the entire organism grew in a matter of minutes." Spock said with wide eyes.

"Grew?! No more of those little porcupines are going to start popping out Jim, right?" McCoy's voice went high.

"If there are no more spines stuck in him, then no more will grow. If you have heard of how Terran starfish regrow limbs, then you will understand what I mean when I tell you that this creature regenerates in the opposite manner. Instead of regrowing the limb on the original specimen, the separated limb grows a new body. I am trying to determine if that is how they reproduce." Spock told him.

"That's fascinating, but that doesn't explain why Jim was completely paralyzed by it." McCoy reminded him.

"I believe that it excretes paralyzing venom to ward off predators. It is a filter feeder and does not stun its prey. The venom will wear off and pass harmlessly through the captain's body." Spock's mouth quirked up into a smirk as he looked at the relatively innocent creature.

He would never let the captain live this down.

"God Spock, do you want to marry it or something? I nearly drowned because of that thing!" Kirk griped, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I believe Nyota would never approve the match." Spock said, straight faced.

Jim directed a glare at him.

McCoy looked back and forth between his grumpy patient and the mildly amused Vulcan. Suddenly, the doctor started laughing. He covered his mouth, trying to suppress his chuckles. Sulu and Chekov were looking at him as though he had lost his marbles. Sulu's female companion walked away, shaking her head. McCoy laughed harder, shoulders shaking until he was hiccuping with mirth.

He was still giggling like a maniac when Jim started to laugh too. Spock raised his eyebrows. Even after his many years of study, he would never understand human humor.

* * *

_1 week later_

* * *

"They're amazing." Uhura watched the urchin-like creatures bob around in the tank aboard the Enterprise.

McCoy, Spock, and Jim had brought the creature aboard and replicated their growing conditions within a small tank in their rec room. Uhura had joined them, watching the little balls of spines wiggle around. Contrary to what McCoy had said, they actually did have feet. They were nearly transparent tube-like feet that protruded out from between the spines that helped them propel themselves around underwater.

Spock had set about testing their reproductive and regenerative growing ability, which resulted in three brightly colored cheerful little balls of poison.

"They're like the opposite of tribbles, and just about as useful." Jim frowned.

"Aw Jim, they didn't meant to hurt ya. In fact, I think you should name them. It's because of you that they're here." McCoy clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Great, now I'm the mommy to those spikey little monsters." Jim said.

"I always had high hopes for you. Now look, you're a proud mother." McCoy chuckled.

After a week, Spock had finished analyzing the creatures. Yet, the crew seemed taken with them and they were traveling too much to have time to release them in a safe habitat. After several years, their tank was a permanent fixture in the rec room and they were regularly cared for by the doting crew.

* * *

Kirk and Spock always remembered Mactabilis with a slight smile. Spock continued to join them while on leave years after the event. He used the excuse that Jim would manage to find trouble and mayhem with or without him and it was best to have someone present with the ability to rescue him.

Spock struggled to find peace with his mixed heritage even after he reached a grand old age. Yet, one thing always remained certain and stable. His place aboard the enterprise was where he was needed and where he felt most certain of himself.

He reached the rank of admiral with the realization that it was not the Enterprise itself that made him feel at home. His katra did not need the metal, glass screens, and the circuits around him to feel like he belonged. It was Sulu's and Chekov's laughter, McCoy's fussing, Uhura's wit, Scotty's companionship, and his captain's smile that made him feel like he was accepted.

He was not a child of two worlds among them. As McCoy had quaintly put it, he was just Spock. That arrangement seemed to be more than adequate for them. His spirit was welcomed and embraced among these individuals. It was something he would cherish for many years to come.

* * *

The End

* * *

About the story: I know that sea urchins are not filter feeders and actually have teeth. I thought that since it was supposed to be an alien-like life form, I was allowed some discrepancies. I also found out that there were many different kinds and some actually are poisonous. (the diagrams of their insides look like the interior of star ships) (awesome!)

My mum was getting tired of me telling her about Star Trek. When I switched to sea urchins, she was relieved. Little did she suspect that I was actually still talking about Star Trek.


End file.
